Long Ago
by Neko-Serenity14
Summary: Chihiro is 16 and remembers nothing about her adventures. One day her and her 2 bestfriends go to the river where Chihiro almost drowns. She is saved by Haku! Oneshot. HakuChihiro.


My first post on here...I wrote this story about 4 years ago I think...back when I was really really obsessed with Spirited Away haha...um yeah...ONTO THE STORY. Oh wait...am I supposed to have a disclaimer?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters. Mimiko and Jayashu are my own characters as is this story XD.

* * *

**Long Ago**

16-year-old Chihiro Ogino jumped into the river with a laugh. "Come on guys!" she called to her two best friends, Mimiko and Jayashu. She'd known them since she was 10 after she'd moved to this new town.

"We're right behind you Chihiro!" Mimiko called, getting ready to jump in after her best friend.

"WOOHOO!" Jayashu exclaimed, grabbing Mimiko and jumping into the cold water.

"HEY!" Mimiko screamed in surprise. "Jayashu! I was going to jump in on my own!" she whined.

Jayashu and Chihiro laughed. Mimiko sighed and clonked Jayashu on the head with her fist.

"Hey! What'd you do _that_ for!" Jayashu asked.

"Because you're a stupid jerk!" Mimiko replied.

Chihiro smiled as her tow friends argued. She began swimming on her back. All of a sudden, the water seemed to get faster, Chihiro tried to stand up in the water but she stubbed her toe and tripped. She screamed as the current pulled her under. Jayashu and Mimiko stopped arguing and looked over in time to see Chihiro's head go under.

Chihiro didn't know how long she'd been under but she couldn't hold her breath any longer, and she couldn't get out of the water. _"I'm going to drown..."_ Chihiro thought before she passed out.

The second her eyes closed, something was under her, carrying her up to the surface. A boy with long chin length, perfectly straight, dark hair carried Chihiro out of the water and put her down on the soft ground. With eyes the color of jade, he looked at her face with a worried but kind expression. He pushed on her chest and water spurted out of her mouth. She coughed and the boy helped her to sit up. Chihiro took a deep breath and panted as she held her chest. She looked up at the boy who'd saved her.

"Are you alright Chihiro?" he asked.

Chihiro was surprised he knew her name. She didn't know him. He did seem familiar though.

Chihiro nodded. "H-how'd you k-know m-my name?" she stuttered.

"I've known you for a long time." The boy replied.

Chihiro looked confused. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." he told her. Chihiro stared at him and he smiled. "You may call me Haku if you like."

Chihiro nodded. "How do you know me?" she asked. "I don't think I know you..." her voice trailed off.

"I've known you since you were small. I'm not surprised you don't remember me though." Haku told her with a smile.

They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity to Chihiro. She was drawn into a trance as she stared into Haku's beautiful jade eyes. Slowly, without realizing it, their faces moved closer. Haku pressed his forehead against Chihiro's and then gently kissed her lips. Chihiro began to feel warm and safe as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She kissed him back until he broke away. She opened her eyes and saw him look away with a sad expression.

"Haku…I…" Chihiro started, her voice trailing away. She wasn't sure what to say.

Haku stood up. "I have to leave." He said.

"Wait! Please…don't leave me!" Chihiro begged, grabbing hold of his hand. Somehow this seemed familiar, as if something like this had happened before.

"I'm sorry." Haku replied. "I must."

"But…will we meet again sometime?" Chihiro asked.

Haku smiled down at her and nodded. "Yes. I promise we will." And with that he turned and began to walk towards the river.

Chihiro turned as she heard her name being called. Jayashu and Mimko ran over to her.  
"Chihiro! Are you alright?" They asked.

She nodded slowly.

"How'd you manage to get out?" Jayashu asked.

Chihiro turned to look at the river but Haku was gone. _"Don't tell…"_ the wind seemed to whisper as it blew back her wet brown hair. "I was saved…" Chihiro replied.

"By who?" Mimiko asked, looking around, but seeing no one.

"By…the river." Chihiro said slowly in response.

"What?" Jayashu and Mimiko asked in confusion

.  
Chihiro stood up. "Let's go home." And with that, she walked off. The thoughtful look on her face told her friends not to ask. Chihiro turned for one last look at the river. Haku stood in the shallow water, watching her with the wind blowing his dark hair gently around his face. He smiled and then disappeared. Chihiro smiled to the river and turned to keep up with her friends. But somehow, Chihiro knew she'd see him again, and she knew she'd known him long ago.

Ok...please no flames TT it'll hurt me! And aslo...no critiquing...stuff like that really annoys me. Thanks for reading


End file.
